Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) devices and Active Matrix Driving OLED (OLED) display devices are increasingly applied to high-performance display fields as they are characterized by small size, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low costs.
The above display devices are usually provided with gate driver on array circuits, in which a gate row scan drive signal circuit is formed on a thin film transistor array substrate by using a thin film transistor array process in the existing TFT-LCD. An output end of each stage of the gate driver on the array circuit is connected with a gate line for outputting a gate scan signal to the gate line, so as to scan gate lines row by row.
With development of an LTPS (low temperature polysilicon) semiconductor thin film transistor and due to the characteristic that the LTPS semiconductor itself has an ultra-high carrier mobility, a corresponding integrated circuit at the periphery of a panel also becomes a focus of interest, and many people devote themselves to related technical research on SOPs (systems on panel), which is gradually practical.
According to the way by which the existing gate driver on array circuit is connected, a signal may be attenuated during transmission from a previous stage to a current stage when the number of stages of gate driver on array circuits is increased. Once the signal transmitted between the gate driver on array circuits is attenuated, a precharge capability of a certain stage of gate driver on array circuit to a point Q will be weakened, which will further attenuate output capability of a gate driving signal of a current stage and finally affect charging of a pixel electrode in a display panel.